Truth Be Told
by Trippeh
Summary: -Completed- Sixth year, Potions... with Snape, and what's this? Making Veritaserum? Well, nothing could possibly go wrong. HHr, Romance and Humour, One-Shot!


**disclaimer**: you know it, no need to repeat it.

* * *

Double Potions with Snape always sucked. I don't even know why I bothered. Guess the only reason I kept taking it was because it's a requirement to become an Auror, which I was going to become. So I guess I had to put up with Snape. _How_ I got into his Potions N.E.W.T. Level class is a mystery to me aswell. Too bad Ron Weasley, my best friend, didn't get in. Could've caused some mayhem. Atleast I had Hermione Granger there with me.

"So how was Arithmancy?" I asked, as Hermione settled down in the seat beside me, her usual spot.

"Oh it was fine," she answered back while extracting supplies from her bag. "Today we were learning how to-"

"Quiet. Today we will be finishing our Veritaserum potions that are now fully matured," came Snapes voice from somewhere behind me. He progressed his way to the front of the class. Thank God, that was to be one of only two times Snape had ever saved my life. This time from Hermione rambling on about her entire previous class and what she had learned, and later on involving Voldemort.

"You will add you're powdered bat bone into the concoction, let it rest for exactly half and hour, submit a small flask containing your potion to me, lablled, and then bottle up the remaining," Snape said this then waved his wand and our cauldrons had appeared with our now matured Veritaserum. Instructions appeared on the blackboard. "Start."

I added my powdered bat bones in just the right amount, then sat back and waited. Surprisingly, I hadn't screwed up one bit during the making of the potion. Probably due to the fact that Hermione was watching over my back. Kept making sure I did everything right under her breath so that Snape wouldn't hear her.

Anyways, damn Malfoy was in the class too. Crabbe and Goyle didn't make it, big shock there. He was again trying to provoke me, funny how I always fall for it.

"Poor Weasel, no money and no brains," Malfoy said making it clear he wanted to be heard. He gave a fake sigh to his remaining Slytherin cronies which snickered.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," I heard myself say, I hadn't bothered to keep my voice down either.

"Or what, Potter," Malfoy retaliated upon me. I remained quiet. I didn't want Snape to get involved. "No, I didn't think so. Just as useless as your mudblood moth-"

No way I was going to take that from him. So, instinctively I threw whatever was near me at the time, which happened to be my container of powdered bat bone. Unfortunately, it didn't hit him. It hit the table he was working on, burst open causing his whole table including himself to be covered in a fine mist of powder. Just as good.

Regrettably, he tried throwing something back. He always did have bad throwing skills because his flask of... whatever it was, was lobbed over the classroom and crashed on the rim of Hermione's cauldron. Glass and Veritaserum went flying in Hermione's direction.

Whatever was in the flask was now apart of her potion. It began to bubble slowly, then sparks flew out of it. Figuring as it could explode any second, I pulled Hermione away from her cauldron.

Finally taking action, the git... I mean Snape rose from his desk and descended onto the scene. With a swish of his wand, like always, but it not being my cauldron, he vanished the contents from Hermione's cauldron. And then...

"Ten points from Gryffindor for evoking a Slytherin," Snape smirked. At last he noticed Hermione was in pain. She bleeding from shards of glass that had embedded themselves into her exposed skin. As well as the blots of Veritaserum and blended potion on her and her robes causing a rotten smell to emit from them. "Potter take Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing."

I quickly took Hermione up toward the Hospital Wing. "We're almost there...Don't worry." I noticed that she looked totally out of it. Her chestnut coloured eyes that usually shined were now opaque, solid, and the hint of light from them were gone.

We reached the Hospital Wing. I explained everything that happened and handed Hermione over to Madame Pomfey, she'd fix her up in no time.

A few minutes later Madame Pomfey came back out. "All right you can go in and keep her company, but no noise. There are people resting. Ms. Granger seems to have taken in some Veritaserum, but I've given her something so she'll be out of it in due time. So don't ask her too many questions."

I nodded in agreement and followed her in. Quietly seating myself down next to Hermione's bedside. Madame Pomfey pulled the curtains away revealing Hermione sitting there with no visible injures and wearing new robes. Completely healed, I guess, probably just waiting for the Veritaserum to wear off.

There still wasn't any gleamer in her eyes. "You feeling all right?" I inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine now," she replied in somewhat of a monotone.

Slowly realizing what this meant, I looked up at her at once. I was ready to let loose hundreds of questions. Actually... no, not hundreds, there wasn't much a person would want to ask Hermione Granger except, "can you help me with my homework?"

But, wait there was this one question or two. You could say I'd been dying to ask her. It wouldn't be right though. To take advantage of my best friend, when she was in this state. What kind of friend would do that. Certainly not _I_.

In any case, I had slowly developed feelings for Hermione, but sensing Ron's feelings for her, I backed down willingly. Wanting the best for Ron and Hermione was the best. I only noticed that till it was too late. So I somewhat moved on. Somewhat.

Ron asked Hermione out during the beginning of our sixth year. Things didn't work out between the two and they decided to just stay friends, like they always were. I'm glad their friendship didn't dissolve into thin air, I can't say the same for Cho and I. When it came to girls I was down and out.

Not noticing that the Veritaserum was wearing off, I started to confess. "Hermione, I've wanted to - to tell you... that - that I'vealwaysfanciedyou...a lot," adding the last bit quickly. Oh this was evil, but, "and I was wondering how you felt about me."

"What did you say, Harry?" came Hermione's voice. No monotone. Hermitone. Anyhow, I pulled myself together and looked up at her.

At her stunning chestnut coloured eyes, with the glint of light back in them. Those eyes that I had failed to see all those many years of our friendship together. No, I wasn't going to let that opportunity pass me by.

"Hermione, I fancy you very much, I was a fool to not have noticed you before," I had to atleast see how she felt about me. If she didn't feel the same, well then... I would just have to move on. Not let this silly thing jeopardize our friendship.

"Well, I understand," I forced a smile and continued, slightly lowering my head, "Don't worry, we'll just pretend this - this nev-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Good thing too. My lips were occupied. Took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. I was being kissed by Hermione. Hermione Granger! I willingly kissed back. Pushing my tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She let me in wholeheartedly. Our mouths fused together. We savoured the taste of each other. It was beyond words. In fact, screw beyond, _no_ words could describe the way we bonded. The way it felt. Now that I think about it, it was an ackward position for her to be leaning over her bedside making out with a guy at the edge of his seat. Quite a site... as Madame Pomfey would say.

"Potter! What..." She was definitely at a loss of words. "OUT!" Oh, I guess I spoke too soon.

I was bulled out of the Hospital Wing, by a very angry Pomfey. But before that I chanced a glimpse at Hermione, she was blushing deep red and was smiling ear to ear. I couldn't help but be jovial for the rest of the day.

And the day after... everyone could see Hermione and I walking to classes together _hand in hand_.

* * *

**a/n**: I hope you enjoyed, it doesn't really have anything to do with Veritaserum, but whatever. =D R&R please. I'd like to know your opnions on this piece of work. Thanks!  
  
mr.nutters/**Trippeh **


End file.
